Vacuum systems comprise one or more vacuum pumps which are typically operated from an electrical supply, which results in operation at less than 100% efficiency. Lower efficiency causes a higher consumption of electrical power and consequently higher running costs than would be experienced if 100% efficiency were attainable. Losses are emitted in the form of waste heat and transmitted acoustic noise.
Waste heat becomes more problematic in modern vacuum systems where a vacuum pump is built into enclosures containing other pieces of equipment. The waste heat raises the temperature within the enclosure, which reduces the operating envelope of the system and may reduce reliability. The waste heat must be removed a cooling arrangement, typically by fans and then by air-conditioning, adding to overall energy inefficiency and cost.
Transmitted acoustic noise may not be noticeable in all environments but is highly undesirable in for example a quiet laboratory or office environment where hi-tech instruments are used.